Patience Rosalie's view
by KeiraAnne12
Summary: Rosalie takes care of Nessie, with some help from Emmett, and Jacob


Rosalie takes care of Nessie, with some help from emmett.

---------I own nothing of twilight----------------- I wrote this for fun:) Enjoy:) Please review!

The Volturi had left. And finally it was peaceful. Edward and Bella often enjoyed their time with Nessie. But they didn't seem to mind being away from her at times. I always feel like I owe Bella more. When I think back on the previous year. All of the things that I did, Like treating her like I treat Jacob, maybe worse. And telling Edward that she died.

Even when she thought I was trying to help her keep Nessie, I really didn't care weither or not she lived. She, Up until the last year, Has been nothing to me but a unwanted thing that Edward decided that he had to have. Of course. Now it was much different. She and I had become friends. Of course we were also sisters in a way now too. We wern't as good of friends as Alice and herself. But we were on our way there.

She was so forgiving. I have never cared enough to make it a secret of my dislike for her. So I was sure that she knew it, Yet she still tried so hard to keep peace. And she was always willing to let me take care of Nessie. Bella. Being a young vampire, Still had a little trouble feeding Nessie blood. She said it only made her uncomfortable. I told her I didn't mind and that I would do it. She gave in rather quickly which makes me think that it made her more then uncomfortable.

I was sitting in the livingroom. Nessie was sleeping in my arms. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper had gone hunting. Emmett was laying across the floor watching some movie where people were shooting at each other. I reached over to the table where a clay vase had been put. Nessie had made it, Charlie had givin her a clay set for christmas. I grabbed a chunck of it, being careful not to move to much and wake her, And flung it right as his head.

"What the hell????" He said as he turned to see where it came from.

I smiled a not so friendly smile, "She is a little girl. She is also trying to sleep. Can you please not watch such horrible things around her? And your languege. If Bella hears her say something like that she will know it came from you. And then I won't be able to watch Reneesme anymore. Then you and me can work on the car together more." I knew he liked spending time with me. But when it came to the car. I rarely let him touch anything. He would ruin it...

"Point taken." He sat on the couch beside me and put his arm around me, after turning off the t.v. I sighed. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing new." He knew exactly what was wrong and I hated bringing it up. Because I knew he would love to have a kid. And he would love to give me one. I knew he hated the fact that it bothered me so much. For all these reasons I tried to act like baby-sitting Reneesme on occasion was satasfiying enough. He wasn't fooled.  
"I love you. I know that it doesn't change the facts. But I do." He said trying to comfort me. He kissed me gently and left his face in my hair as I replied.  
"I love you to. And that is enough." The thing I hated the most was him knowing I would give up anything to have a baby. Even him. I love Emmett with all of my heart. But I know deep in my heart that I am suppose to be a mother. Maybe that is why I so willingly helped Bella. I knew from the beginning that Edward wouldn't let her die. He would save her, Even if that meant killing Nessie.

It's not that Emmett and I never thought of adopting a human baby. We decided against it because it would be to hard to keep what were were a secret from it. And we were sure that the Volturi wouldn't approve much if they found out a human knew our secret. It wouldn't be smart to give them more reasons to kill of us either.

Because of the immortal children we knew we couldn't turn a baby into a vampire. And it was to late to do what Bella and Edward had done.

It confused me. Why did I feel like I should be a mother so badly when It was so impossible? It made no sense to me. I couldn't talk to Emmett about it either. It would hurt him to bad. Edward, hearing all of the thoughts. Had tried to talk to me before but as usural my pride got in the way.

My thoughts were interuppted when Jacob came through the door. Without knocking of course.

"Get out! you stink." I hissed at him.

"Reneesme woke up a little while ago and said you were annoying. We told her we would pass along the message." Emmett added. I could always count on him to help me pick on Jacob.

"Hilarious. What I don't understand is why when Bella and Edward go hunting they leave Nessie with you guys. She is just as safe with me. And I don't made rude compliments like you both do." Jacob said.

"Hello pot. We are the kettle. You make rude comments whenever Bella isn't close enough to hear them." Emmett argued.

" AHAhahahaha Pot calling the kettle black. Original. Really." Jacob said sarcastically. As he layed out across the other couch.

"Do you really need to be here dog? I though you had a dog house? Are you a lost puppy?" Dog jokes always irratated him.

"Rosalie. let me sleep. I have had a long day. Being alpha makes me tired." Jacob said as he closed his eyes. I grabbed what was left of the vase and flung it as close to his eyes as I could.

"Reneesme is asleep. And you are leaving." I said.

"Bella isn't here to object Jacob. Leave Nessie with us. Go home you will sleep better there anyways." Emmett tried reasoning with him.

"I am rather comfortable here. Except for the smell that is. so. No. Nighty night." Emmett in an instant grabbed the whole couch and tossed it with Jake still on it out the door. I tried to laugh quietly. Not wanting to wake Nessie. Jacob phased and ran home. Emmett, still laughing sat back on the couch beside me.

We sat there for hours, Just watching Nessie sleep and occasionally talking. Too soon, Bella and Edward were back home. Nessie was in Bella's arms almost immediantly. "Rosalie? Where is Jacob? It seems like he would want to be here to watch Nessie while Edward and I were away." Bella said. Emmett laughed.

"He decided to step out for a little while." Emmett said while still laughing. Edward laughed too. I was sure that he was watching through Emmett's thoughts. Bella was instantly suspitious.

"Emmett told him that they could take care of her. We wanted him to have a good night's sleep." I said to Bella.

"I'm sure that his sleep was very important to you Rosalie. But I do hope that you both were nice to him. He loves Nessie. And he is only here because he cares. If you love Nessie than you love him." Bella said to me.

"I am sorry Bella I just wanted to have some time with Reneesme. You know how Jake is sometimes. He gets in my space. And you know that I have been trying really hard Bella." I hoped that my appoligy would calm her down.

"Bella, give her a break. We all know that Jake gets in the way sometimes. We are all still adjusting." Edward tried to reason with her.

"Your right Edward. I'm sorry Rosalie." Bella said, Oviously Edward could talk her down from anything.

"Of course Bella. It's fine." I said to her. I made a promise to myself that I would always try to keep peace with her a while back, And I felt that I was doing an okay job. I just needed to find more patience with Jacob. I inwardly rolled my eyes, knowing that hell would most likely freeze over before that happened.


End file.
